


Banana Fish Romance

by bananafishlover78



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Pure Love, Romantic Fantasies, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic love, Soulmates, Yaoi, ash and eiji, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishlover78/pseuds/bananafishlover78
Summary: Here I would like to post short texts about Ash and Eiji's romantic love.This is my first text for now.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I would like to post short texts about Ash and Eiji's romantic love.  
> This is my first text for now.

Ash's intense seductive breath was so close to his ear. It penetrated his body and stole his soul.

"Ash, take me and do whatever you want with me. I can’t resist you” whispered Eiji sensually.

Ash arms intertwined Eiji’s and the palms of their hands touched passionately. 

Ash was above him and Eiji felt completely delivered to him. His mind was totally empty and he felt so light. 

Ash lifted softly his body and spread his legs apart so as Eiji could sit on his lap. 

He held Eiji’s naked chest tight to his own and sighed tenderly "Eiji can you feel it ? My heart is just beating for you”.

"I adore you.” whispered Ash sinking his head in Eiji’s neck. 

His silky blonde hair was softly caressing Eiji’s cheek. Ash's scent completely inebriated Eiji’s senses. 

"Ash Ash.." he perceived Ash inside of him. It was so intense that he felt to scream his name louder and louder. They were both losing control to such a burning passion... their bodies softly melting together to feed and satiate the profound love they felt for each other.

Then exhausted, they both tenderly fell asleep snuggled to each other. They looked so peaceful. 

In their dream their bodies were lightly floating and dancing under water. 

The emerald and blue nuances of the sea were shimmering on their skin. 

They tenderly smiled at each other and kept swimming towards the shiny light of life...


	2. THE PHOTOGRAPH

It was a hot Sunday morning. Eiji woke up quite early and decided to prepare a rich breakfast with some fruits, yogurt, milk and some cookies he had baked the day before. Then he would eventually read the newspapers while Ash was still asleep.

Ash used to fall asleep quite late every night since he was often absorbed in one of his books. So he usually slept longer in the morning especially during the weekends.

The door to their bedroom was open and he could observe Ash asleep. He looked totally relaxed. His whole body spread a sense of inner peace that was so intense. That feeling of profound calmness touched Eiji’s heart. 

He realised that, the boy he had first met in New York a couple of years before, had become a handsome man. His beauty was breathtaking, almost celestial.

His head was softly leaned on the pillow with his hair messed up on his forehead and face. His look revealed sometimes that a wild core was still lurking in him. Eiji thought that this peculiar aspect of Ash was the mirror of his unbreakable spirit.

The blanket was only covering half of his body showing his naked enticing back. A first ray of light came thru the window shining softly on Ash’s silky skin.

Eiji went to the closet where he kept his camera. He wanted to take a picture of his lover and capture the beauty of this moment forever. He adjusted his camera lens so as to get the right focus on Ash’s seductive silhouette and blur all the surrounding.

CLICK.

That photograph concealed a precious truth which Eiji kept fondly in his heart: Ash was the centre of his universe and let completely fade everything else that was around him.


	3. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is dedicated to my friend purplepirate83. I totally enjoy chatting with you about BF. Thanks for all your encouragement and appreciation of my stories! Yesterday we just had a talk about the songs we connect to Ash and Eiji. For you one of this song is “I want to know what love is” by Foreigner. Well, there is a quote from this song in my text. Yesterday when I listened to this song I felt like a storm of different emotions in my heart. It is such a poignant song for me somehow. I hope you and all other readers will enjoy this new story with Ash and Eiji!

Eiji had to work longer on that evening. He had different deadlines for his photographic projects, which were due for the next days.

Rain had already set in since a couple of days and now it was almost flooding. Ash looked at the clock and decided to go out to pick up Eiji. He wasn’t sure Eiji had carried an umbrella with him that morning. As soon as he opened the door to leave, Eiji stood in front of him: “Eiji, sweetie you are home at last. Oh gosh you are soaking wet! I just wanted to leave now and come to you. I definitely should have left earlier!” “Come in and we will get you dry in a minute” Ash hurried to get a towel from the bathroom, wrapped Eiji’s hair in it and softly massaged his head. Then he hugged him tenderly.  
“Ash please you will get wet too!”  
“I don’t care.” replied Ash smiling tenderly at Eiji “and now there you go and take a warm bath”.  
They spent a tranquill evening together enjoying a delicious dinner and decided to go to bed early. Eiji looked very tired since he had been working really hard lately.

Ash woke up the next morning and was surprised that Eiji was still in bed close to him. Eiji was an “early bird” and always got up before him.

Ash whispered softly in Eiji’s ear: “Eiji sweetie it’s time to wake up”. Eiji didn’t move. Ash started to panick. “Eiji, Eiji can you hear me?? Please wake up!” said with a worried loud voice.  
Eiji slowly opened his eyes and whispered “Ash….” His voice sounded weak. Ash immediately noticed that something was wrong with Eiji. He touched his forehead and it was glowing.  
„Eiji sweetie, you must have high fever!”  
The thermometer measured 39 degrees.  
Eiji felt just pathetic. He was so frail. Some rain was enough to make him sick. Ash was the opposite instead. His body was like made of iron. He never got sick.  
“Ash, I am just hopeless. I so easily become sick. I wish you could have a stronger person by your side. Am just pathetic…” said Eiji.  
„Eiji, you are just delirious right now. It must be the fever… I would never ever want another person by my side but you” said Ash tenderly and kissed Eiji’s forehead. “And now please try to rest a bit.”

Eiji whispered “May I ask you something Ash? Would you please stay here in bed with me?”  
Ash noticed that Eiji was shivering all over his body.  
He took out all his clothes and lay down completely naked close to Eiji.  
He hugged Eiji and whispered: “I will give you the whole warmth which is in my body. Can you feel it? Please get well soon my love. I am here and I will never leave your side.”  
Then Ash started to sing softly.  
It was the first time that Eiji heard Ash singing…

‚In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again...  
I've traveled so far to change this lonely life  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me...‘

A couple of tears were running down Eiji’s cheek.  
Ash could sing so beautifully. His soft voice completely melted Eiji’s heart. It was like a soothing balsam for his body. He felt a deep calm inside of him. He closed his eyes and peacefully fell asleep while his lover was holding him tight and pouring all his warmth and love into Eiji’s soul.


	4. NIGHTSWIMMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nightswimming, remembering that night  
> September's coming soon  
> I'm pining for the moon  
> And what if there were two  
> Side by side in orbit  
> Around the fairest sun?  
> That bright, tight forever drum  
> Could not describe nightswimming  
> You, I thought I knew you  
> You I cannot judge  
> You, I thought you knew me  
> This one laughing quietly underneath my breath  
> Nightswimming  
> The photograph reflects, every streetlight a reminder  
> Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, deserves a quiet night”  
> Lyrics by R.E.M. 
> 
> Just listened to this song today and I had to think about Ash and Eiji spending a romantic night at the sea. Enjoy!

It was late summer. A gentle breeze was caressing the sea. The evening set in with its beauty of colours: the red, orange nuances and the yellow of the sun kissing the water. 

Eiji adjusted his camera to capture the splendour of the twilight.  
Ash was sitting on the beach his eyes looking at the horizon. He seemed absorbed in some deep thoughts, the warm wind caressing his golden hair. 

After taking some photos Eiji reached Ash and sat close to him. “I’m done for today.” Said Eiji and added: “Would you like to stay a little longer ?”  
“I would love to!” Replied Ash. “May I see your pictures?” “Sure” nodded Eiji.  
He took out his camera and showed Ash the pictures on the display. “Wow Eiji. This one looks amazing. The colours of the twilight are breathtaking and now the next one... oh I see you have secretly taken another picture of me. I should get used to be stalked like that by now.” Said Ash smirking maliciously at Eiji.  
“Ash!!! You know that I absolutely love taking photos of you!!!” Complained Eiji putting out one of his cutest pouts.  
“Just joking...” said Ash tenderly. He pinched Eiji’s cheek and smiled.  
“Ash, you know that you can be so cheeky like that!” Said Eiji and kissed Ash. Then they snuggled each other and watched silently the calmness of the sea.

“You were so thoughtful a while ago. Was something bothering you?” Asked Eiji.  
“No actually not,” said Ash softly and added “I was just thinking about Hemingway’s The old man and the sea...  
How the protagonist learns to be humble by facing the indomitable spirit of the sea... i just thought humans are so small and fragile in front of the power of nature. And the old man of this novel sealed the sea with this truth in his soul. At the end he looks back at the past years smiling since he realises his own life has been a journey and despite all the struggles and adversities it has been worth living...” 

The night came down: The first stars were shining bright in the dark sky while the moon was reflecting its pale light in the sea. 

Ash and Eiji looked intensely at each other and dived together in the sea. They kissed passionately under water. Their lips tasted salty. It was all silent around them but their bodies were quaking with passion...

Yes it was a fleeting summer night but it left indelible memories in their hearts...


End file.
